Love Eternal
by lovepeacetwilight
Summary: My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I was once the apple of my father’s eye, the most spoilt and precious little girl ever, but now I don’t know. I don’t know if he’ll ever forgive me. One-shot for Twilight Anniversary Challenge.


**TWILIGHT ANNIVERSARY CHALLENGE**

**Entries accepted until 11/31/09**

**Voting begins 12/1/09**

**Title: Love Eternal **

**Author: Lovepeacetwilight **

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 5,244**

**Summary: ****My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am 7 years old but I look and feel so much older. I was once the apple of my father's eye, the most spoilt and precious little girl ever, but now I don't know. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. Today is the anniversary of my parents wedding, the seventh anniversary, and I just ruined it. As I usually do. **

**This story is an entry for the Twilight Anniversary Challenge, hosted by edward-bella-harry-ginny, Justine Lark and Gleena. For complete challenge details, to read the rest of the challenge submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the challenge community at:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twilightanniversarychallenge**

_A/N; Hey, although it may not seem like it sometimes in this story I am Team Edward- forever and always. And as much as I'd love to I don't actually own any of the Cullens or Jacob Black. An ocean of thanks goes to my lovely new beta and one of my best friends CazzoCullen; this would not be half as good without her. Oh and by the way I'm English so I use English spelling __ Please review and vote! Enjoy! _

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY H EAD!"

I shrieked as I ran out of the house tears streaming down my face. My dad is so horrible, mean, egotistical, arrogant, and controlling, I hate him; so much. He doesn't understand. At all. None of them do, nobody understands what I'm going through. I am like no one else; my family tell me I'm special and loved, but I am so alone, I am neither fully human, nor fully vampire, but I feel so very human- I feet so angry that I want to scream until my voice hurts, the tears on my cheeks show my difference to them all. I run faster and faster; running away from it all. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am 7 years old but I look and feel so much older. I was once the apple of my father's eye, the most spoilt and precious little girl ever, but now I don't know. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. Today is the anniversary of my parents wedding, the seventh anniversary, and I just ruined it. As I usually do.

Since I was born, I've been surrounded by love, the unconditional love of my mother, the proud love of my father, love from Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz, Grandma and Granddad. But they try to force me into being the perfect human, to be who they want me to be not who I am, My father thinks that at seven years old I cannot be in love, he is so very, very wrong. I love Jacob Black with every ounce of my being, every shred of my soul, every tear on my cheek, every word that I say. He has always been there for me, my best friend, the wolf-boy, soul mates. It's Jacob and I against the whole world. A world that is dark and threatening. Jacob has known me since I was a baby, he was a teenager when I was born, and still is. Some people (my father) think that he should push off and leave us alone, that he isn't the right person for me and that knowing me since I was a baby and then falling in love with me is wrong. Well the wrong person here is my Dad, because Jacob has been everything I've ever wanted, when I wanted to play he was there, when I needed a shoulder to cry on he was there, when I needed help or advice he was there. Not until I made the first move did he say he loved me in _that _way, he had watched as I dated a few boys from school and cried as they one by one broke my heart, Then Jacob, in a way that only he could, touched my heart and I was whole again; and unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

It was after Jay threw back my love in my face and I crumpled to the floor, Jacob's strong arms caught me before I hit the floor, and then it seemed as though I was flying as he gently ran up to my room and we sat on the bed. The rest of the family were all out hunting, Alice was supposed to be around but I had a sneaking suspicion she had slipped out with Jasper.

"Show me…" he said and I touched my hand to his burning cheek, my fingers tingled as I touched him, electricity flowing between us. I jerked my hand away; I didn't want him to know, what if he hadn't returned my feelings? But I knew I was in love with Jacob Black, if I was being honest with myself I was only dating the other boys to make him jealous but I'd waded in too deep with Jay, and found I really cared for him, but he had no feelings for me, two timing bastard.

"Renesmee, show me!" Jacob's brow was crinkled with worry and he held me on his lap and I calmed down, it was now or never. I could not stop stalling this; it was time to tell Jacob. I turned round and faced the boy who held my heart in his hands and in the next few minutes could rip it to shreds or make it shine.

"Jacob Black. I love you" I proclaimed clearly and confidently, not betraying my inner shaking, I put my hand to his face and poured my thoughts of us into his mind. Jacob looked stunned and the beginnings of a smile formed on his face as he pulled me close.

"I love you too, Renesmee Carlie Cullen" his warm breath blew on my face. Suddenly I closed the small gap of our lips and kissed him with everything I had. I was on fire, burning, in his embrace, burning in love. Jacob responded eagerly and tangled his fingers into my hair, he was everywhere, I felt whole, complete and Jacob. He titled his head and deepened our kiss; my breath was coming raggedly in pants as I pulled him closer and closer…

I told Mum of course that Jacob and I were in love, and Alice and Rose 'cause they wouldn't have liked being left out. Rose was a bit miffed it was Jacob- she hates Jake with a passion- though I think it's largely a pretence these days. Rose was the one who encouraged me to go on the dates with the other guys from school. Mum and I are really close now, like sisters; well we are closer in age to be sisters than mother-daughter. So I told her and she laughed, shaking her head, saying she always knew this was going to happen but hugged me and told me she couldn't imagine a better person than Jacob. Alice shrieked and hugged me; I hushed them all and made them swear to secrecy. I also got mum to shield all their minds so dad wouldn't find out. At one point it seemed as though Dad and Jacob were getting on, but they seemed to dislike and eventually hate each other as I grew older and older. I know dads find it hard to let their daughters go and see they aren't always little girls. I am as much a woman as I'm ever going to be. Rose tells me I'm beautiful and when I look in the mirror, I guess I'm sort of pretty but I just have the same confidence problems as any teenager.

For the next few weeks, Dad knew there was something up; Mum had shielded all of our minds for a while before but he didn't seem too bothered, he seemed to revel in the peace and quiet. Jacob and I kept our love a secret from the male members of the Cullen family…because I could just see their reactions,"…Too young,"

"…With that dog,"

"…Disgusting,"

"…In a few more years Nessie." I'd just be patronised and they would 'have words' with Jacob. And that would just mean a fight between Dad and Jake. Again. We decided we had to tell them at some point, Mum and Dad's wedding anniversary was coming up and it was as good a time as any to break the news that Jacob and I were together, (and we were going to stay that way) because Dad'd be so engrossed in his love for mum that he might not be so angry. That was one almighty might.

And then a few days before the anniversary, I realised something was wrong; I was late. Very late. So late, that I was trembling as I texted Jake to come over, I told him I thought I might be…pregnant. He held me tight and whispered his love into my ear, "It will all be okay, Ness, I promise it will be okay." He went out to get a pregnancy test and I played the piano, I was almost as good as Dad now, I played uncertain, dark tunes, tripping over my fingers and playing them terribly.

"Someone needs to do some practise," Dad said softly from behind me, I jumped and slammed the lid shut.

"Someone has better things to do with their time that play the piano all night," I snapped back, some part of my brain knew Dad hadn't intended for me to be upset, but I was too frightened and angry to care. I stormed out of the house, as I had been doing so more and more frequently these days for the littlest things, and jumped on the back of the motorbike Jake had just arrived on, I touched his face softly and showed him what had just happened, he understood I needed to get away and we sped down the drive. I closed my eyes and held on tight to Jacob, breathing in his familiar musky, woody smell that made me feel calm and excited at the same time. We sped along the cliff roads towards La Push and soon arrived outside Billy's house. Jacob wordlessly handed me the pregnancy test, I turned away but he spun me around and kissed me,

"If you are pregnant, I promise I will love and cherish our baby, you have nothing to be afraid of," he said smiling. I felt slightly better, and once in the loo followed the instructions for the test. It was positive.

Warmth flowed through me, and I suddenly felt on top of the world, my fear dissolved and I was filled with wondrous amazement that Jacob and I had created a child. I came out of the toilet and into Jacob's waiting arms.

"You're going to be a father!" I whispered into his ear, he squeezed me tight and spun me round. We ran out of the house and down to the beach, I couldn't sit still, I was pregnant. At this very moment, the seed of our love was growing inside me. Carlisle had been unsure to whether I'd be able to have children but Jacob had imprinted on me and the whole point of an imprint is to pass on the gene, the werewolf gene. Jacob picked me up and swung me on to his shoulders and I felt like a child again. We were on the high only love could bring and stayed out on the beach until the sun set scarlet into the sea.

"Are you going to tell your mum tonight?" Jake asked

"I don't know, I hadn't thought about it…yes….yes I will."

"What about Edward?" Jacob's tone was controlled and clipped.

"Oh Jake, I don't know, we could tell him on their anniversary like we were going to," I said miserably, my dad wasn't going to take this news lightly. Mum would be bad enough, Rose would be elated and Alice excited though, we shared a few more kisses and then climbed back onto Jake's bike and sped back home.

"Mum, Alice, Rose, can I talk to you?" I asked my voice barely discernable, "In private" they stood up looking curious and we went outside, and a little way into the forest.

"Wait here a sec," I told Rose and Alice "I want to talk to my Mum first," we walked a little further away until they were just out of earshot, "Mum, you know Jacob and I are in love…well…I don't really know how to tell you this…but I'm having a baby!" My mum's face froze in a mask of shock;

"Well… this is…unexpected…I really don't know what to say."

"Alice, Rose," I called loud enough for them to hear "Could you come here?" they were there in a heartbeat. I took a deep breath,

"I'm going to have a baby!" I choked out Alice shrieked and Rose threw her arms around me, I breathed out shakily, "I'm glad someone's pleased," I said looking at my stone faced mother.

"Aren't you going to congratulate Nessie?" Rose asked Mum.

"I don't know whether I should be happy or sad right now. You're 16 years old and pregnant, not even acknowledging your real age!"

"That's a bit hypocritical coming from you…you were two years older than me when you had me!"

"That was different…Edward had no idea…we were meant to be!"

"Are you saying Jake and I weren't meant to be? He imprinted on me, you don't get much of a stronger connection, and I LOVE HIM, MY DAY ISNT COMPLETE WITH OUT SEEING HIM, I LOVE HIM AS MUCH AS YOU LOVE DAD. AND I NEED YOU TO ACCEPT THIS!" I was suddenly shouting and tears were forming in my eyes, I tried to blink them away but they were falling thick and fast now. My mum's face was a mask of indecision, "Please?" I croaked, I needed her support, Rose had her arm round me and was glaring at mum, Alice looked apprehensive.

"I need to think about this Renesmee, it's so much to take in," she said quietly.

"But you mustn't tell dad, not yet…we're going to tell him on your anniversary, the day after tomorrow!" I begged

"Alright Renesmee, I promise," her voice was toneless, the tears were falling faster now and I sank to the ground. Mum walked away, deeper into the forest.

"It's okay darling, she'll come round, it's just a bit of a shock for her," Rose and Alice reassured me desperately.

"But you're going to make such a great mum!" Rose said smiling as they pulled me to my feet.

So two days later, I heard giggles and happiness coming from Mum and Dad's room, the morning of their seventh anniversary. I gritted my teeth and got out of bed, Alice knocked gently on the door and handed me a dress,

"So when are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"This evening," I replied. "Jake will be over soon," I said and Alice gave me a tight smile and left me to get dressed. I combed my curly hair that I had recently cut short and put eye liner on, my hand shaking so much I kept messing it up and taking it off.

"Would you like me to do that for you?" a soft voice asked from behind me, I span round, my mum was standing there open armed. I flung myself into them and she hugged me tight,

"It's a little early for me to be a grandmother don't you think, but since when was anything about our family normal? Congratulations my beautiful little girl!" I smiled and hugged her tight. Mum took the eyeliner from my hand and drew a steady line across the edge of each of my eyelids. I took several shaky breaths and then began the day, dreading the evening. It's funny how time passes differently when we're dreading something to when we can't wait. The day sped by and I held Jacob's hand discretely for most of it.

"You ready Ness?" Alice asked me

"Nope" I said shakily "But I'm never going to be…let's do this!"

"Edward" she said in her high trilling voice "Renesmee and Jacob have some lovely news to share with us…I've told Jasper to keep him calm," She said the last bit in an undertone for only me. I stood up trembling and reached for Jacob's hand, and felt slightly calmer…I wasn't alone; I had my destiny at my side.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle," Jacob began "I have known the beautiful young woman standing at my side for her whole life and I know she is beautiful, good, honest, compassionate and I love her with every beat of my heart and every breath of my body, and by some miracle she loves me too!" I smiled up at the man I loved and looked around at Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle's smiling faces. Dad wasn't smiling, he was pinching the bridge of his nose and Mum was stroking his hand in smooth circles to calm him. I rushed on before I bottled it and ran from the room.

"That isn't all" I said "We also have some other news, I love Jacob Black… and I'm…," I took a deep breath and looked at my mother, she smiled encouragingly "And I'm going to have our baby." There was silence.

"NO" Dad had got up and he looked livid, "You're having a _baby_ with that _dog_!!??"

"No Dad, I'm having a baby with the man I love!"

"Has that dog told you what he did with your _mother_ before you were even born?"

"Of course. He said he thought he was in love with her, but she had me and everything changed- he imprinted."

"_Imprinted _of course. So that erases the fact he made out with my wife and your mother here?"

"Edward!" Mum stood up "You have never found that a problem before- you understood I loved him but I love you more…don't bring up something that happened a long time ago and has no relevance to this conversation. Renesmee loves Jacob and Jacob loves Renesmee. What more is there?" I smiled and whispered,

"Thank you!" to my mum.

"What more is there? WHAT MORE IS THERE? Jacob Black," he said disdainfully "Is not worth to kiss the ground Renesmee walks on!"

"Dad," I interrupted, "If you don't accept Jacob as the father of my child and the love of my existence, then I will no longer call you my father!"

"Fine!" he said. I froze; he really didn't want me,

"Edward!" came the shocked tones of the rest of my family.

"I'll see you soon, when that mutt, casts you aside like a rag doll and leaves you alone."

"I would never leave Renesmee, not in a million years…unlike some!" Jacob said quietly with seething venom. Mum flinched and Dad's eyes deadened.

"Leave. NOW" Dad barked at Jacob. "Renesmee we have things to discuss!"

"No dad, I have nothing further to say to you, go away and leave me alone." I said backing away from him. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY H EAD!" I shrieked, turned and ran.

I continued running, further and further away, I could hear Jake running silently next to me as a wolf, he came up beside me and I sprang onto his back. I hugged him tight and stroked the russet glossy fur on his neck. Jake began to slow down until we were walking slowly through the beautiful moonlit forest, "Jacob," I said slowly, voicing the fear that had just occurred to me "If our baby is a girl, she won't be a werewolf…that means she'll grow old and one day…die." Jacob stopped completely and I felt his body shimmering, heat issuing out of him, I closed my eyes and felt Jacob phasing, I still clung to his back, he pulled on the cut-off jeans and swung me round his body.

"Then we will just have to make sure our little girl has the happiest life anyone could wish for…"

"Or maybe she'll be like Leah…maybe she'll be able to phase!" I said wildly, grasping at a small shred of hope.

"Maybe…," Jacob agreed his lips at my throat, I shivered; Jacob was awfully good at distracting me.

"Or maybe venom…," Jacob's lips froze, I realised my mistake immediately- vampire venom would most likely be deadly for our child- part werewolf. "No…," I sighed "we will just have to take each day as it comes." Jacob looked up and wiped the tears still gleaming on my cheeks away with his thumb.

"You, and me, we can face anything, we have each other" he cupped my face in his strong palms and brought his lips to mine. And I forgot about my Dad screaming at me, my mother's anguished face, the sorrow and pity in the eyes of my family, forgot I was no longer welcome in my own home, forgot that in nine short months I would be a mother! I forgot my own name. All that mattered was Jacob's warm soft lips moving with mine,

Suddenly I heard a gunshot, and raised voices "Those damn wolves must be around here somewhere…look tracks!" I leapt out of Jake's arms as I felt him shimmering to phase, he wasn't totally comfortable with me being too close when becoming a werewolf- Emily's ruined face still haunted him. But the more pressing problem at that moment was the wolf hunters; I remembered seeing posters in town organising more search parties, everyone was afraid of the wolves, and the people of Forks were out to get them this evening…with shot guns. Jacob was now a russet coloured wolf, he stood behind me and I turned to swing up on to his back so we could run away. But I was too late, a man broke through the bushes close to us a

"Come quick…there's a wolf behind you!" I didn't move; Jacob growled threateningly and the man look terrified; a scared man with a gun…not a good combination.

"MOVE GIRL!" he shouted, I shook my head. He brought his gun up aiming for Jacob; all I could think was _NOT HIM_, I screamed and leapt in front of the gun at the same second the crack of the shot gun echoed through the air. I was flung backwards by the force of the bullet slamming into my chest, blood blossomed dark and red and I looked up at the dark coal eyes above me, eyes that I could gaze for hours into and felt myself losing consciousness.

"Oh my god…oh my god, I'm sorry, I was aiming for the wolf!" the man trembled and mumbled nearby.

Jacob growled fiercely and he fled. "I…love you," I said weakly. Jacob phased and then grasped hold of my hand.

"No...Renesmee stay with me…you're going to be alright….come on Ness, breathe for me, hang in there, Seth's gone to tell Carlisle. I promise you Renesmee Carlie Cullen that you will be okay. Hell you're going to be more than okay, you are going to shine, and you are going to be perfect!" I smiled through the pain, Jacob cradled me to his chest and rocked me, "I love you Nessie, it's all going to be okay, I promise you" I couldn't fight the blackness any longer, it closed in on me and I knew no more.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I would not let her die. She is NOT to die for me. She wasn't meant for that bullet. It was for me. It's my fault. She is NOT going to die, I couldn't live without her; I couldn't go a day with out seeing her. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the object of my imprinting, but she was so, so much more, my life was about making her smile, her laugh, her happy. I had no need of gravity when the young woman lying in my arms held me steadfast to the ground. At first Bella had been opposed to the idea of me imprinting on a baby, _her _baby but I never once thought of Renesmee other than a little sister, a cherished and adored little sister. When she was about 15, well in her real age of about 7 she had grown into a beautiful young woman and I admit I was falling in love with her. But I promised myself I would make no move, I would let her decide where her own heart lay, let her make her own decisions without bringing in the imprint. If she hadn't loved me like that, I would have been her best friend for all of eternity; I would never have let her down. But she did love me; I thought I should explode with happiness the night she told me. I cradled the two people I loved more than anything in the world in my arms; Renesmee and our child. I heard the approaching sound and the sickly sweet smell of vampires. Carlisle and Edward rushed to her side, "Jacob what happened?" Carlisle breathed, taking in the sight of Renesmee's deep, scarlet blood seeping into her dress.

"She leapt in front of a bullet meant for me…please; please you mustn't let her die!" I choked back the sobs forming in the back of my throat. The other Cullens had arrived and Bella screamed when she saw her daughter. Edward put his arm round her. I glared at him, if he hadn't been so horrible to Renesmee we wouldn't have been out here, she would be at home not leaping in front of bullets. Edward growled softly,

"Do you think I don't know that, mutt, do you know how I feel? The last words I said to my beautiful daughter were in anger." He was almost the burning man again.

"Jacob we need to get her back to the house, quickly!" Carlisle said breaking in the glaring match between Edward and I. I cradled her closer to me and ran faster than I ever have before in my life, the wind rushed in my ears and I could hear the others following, I even kept up with Edward. We reached the house and lay her on her bed, Carlisle followed us in. Renesmee was moaning softly in pain.

"Please," I said helplessly to Carlisle. He had his medical bag and set to work on Renesmee. I couldn't watch. I sat with my back to him holding her hand, whispering it was going to be okay. Edward helped Carlisle and Bella sat with me. I put my arm round her and we sat there, watching the moon rise over the forest, praying that the girl we loved (differently) but deeply. I heard a large plink as something metallic was placed on the side, _the bullet,_

"She could have so easily been killed, a millimetre either way…" Carlisle was explaining to Edward,

"It just missed her heart, but she's lost so much blood…Alice, can you go and get me the blood transfusion apparatus."

"We could just ask him…I don't think he'd say no," Edward said sharply. Stupid mind-reading vampire.

"You will ask him Edward, your rift has gone on long enough."

"Jacob," the leech was talking to me now

"What do you want?" I snapped

"Renesmee needs a blood transfusion, but she has more chromosomes than 23 human blood contains…she needs someone else with 24…someone like you." Edward spoke not meeting my eyes.

I spoke now to Carlisle.

"Right, what do I do?"

"Thank-you" Edward said fervently

"This isn't for you. This is for the woman I love." I said ignoring him.

Much later Renesmee was sleeping peacefully in her bed, she had an enormous gauze plaster across her bullet wound and her small hand enclosed in mine. I breathed peacefully, it had been touch and go for a while but Carlisle was now confident that Nessie would make a full recovery. I stroked her cheek and heard someone enter the room behind me.

"Jacob, we need to talk" it was the bloodsucker.

"What do you want?" I gritted my teeth

"Jacob, I love my daughter, when she screams and shouts at me, when she smiles and hugs me, I love her for who she is and I see now that part of who she is, is that she loves you. I know that I have been incredibly stubborn and my Renesmee almost dying has really hit home how much I care for her. Well we may not always see eye to eye but today I saw the pain you were in- heard in your mind how much watching her hurt and I accept you. You are the man who the most precious girl in the world has given her heart. You look after it. Or you will have hell to pay." Edward finished kissed Renesmee's forehead and quietly walked to the door, "She's waking up" he said and left us alone.

* * *

**Renesmee's Point of View**

Through the darkness I could see a faint light and a warm hand stroking my cheek and holding my hand, I could smell a faint musky wood smell and knew Jacob must be there. I heard someone else entering the room. Dad? What he said next made me want to get up out of bed and give him a hug and tell him despite what I had said that I love him. I always have loved my dad, except I was blinded by rage that he wouldn't accept Jacob that I couldn't see it. I was so determined to push him away that I forgot all the times he had picked me up when I fell, all the moments we had shared. He'd always tried to be there for me- he'd taught me the piano, to ride a bike, to hunt, he'd read the classics to me all night. My eyelids flickered and I opened my eyes to see Jacob's anxious ones staring at me. The light was so bright I squinted, but gradually got used to it and tentatively opened them wider and wider.

"Jacob" I breathed

"Renesmee" I heard the smile in his voice

"Did Dad really just say that to you? Or was I dreaming?" I asked in wonder.

"You weren't dreaming. But I must say I was surprised too, I'll have to try and be nice to that bloods-I mean Edward," Jacob chuckled. "Old habits…"

"Can you get Dad to come back, I think I need to apologise to him, I haven't exactly been a model daughter recently." I said. The warmth left my hand and Jacob called down the hall.

"Edward, Renesmee wants a word" then he came back,

"Jake can you give us a minute alone?" I asked.

"Alright my love," he kissed my forehead and left the room as Dad slipped in.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I do love you, I just need you to see how much I love Jacob and how that's never going to change. I–" Dad cut me off

"Renesmee, you are not the one who should be apologising, I am. I have tried to mould you into the person I think you should be not the amazing one you are. You Renesmee Carlie Cullen make me so proud, every single day, I love you and I want you to be happy. So I am happy for you and Jacob because it makes you happy. I wish it didn't have to take nearly losing you for me to realise this, and I'm offering you my congratulations on the new addition to our family. You my beautiful daughter, if not a little too early, will make a wonderful mother. I love you and I want you to know that."

There were tears in my eyes and when I looked up at my Dad, his topaz ones gleamed with an intensity that was almost palpable. I reached up and he took me into his arms.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen (maybe one day Black) I am 7 years old although I look like a teenager. I am pregnant with the baby of the man I love most in the world. I am loved by my aunts and uncles, my grandparent's, my were-wolf friends, my Jacob and my mother and father. I don't know what's round the corner, I don't know how to be a mother, I don't know what going to happen tomorrow but I know that I am not alone. I am surrounded by love and will be for the rest of eternity. Love Eternal.


End file.
